Darkseeker
Allow me to educate you on the meaning of destruction, it is meant to cleanse those unworthy of existing Darkseeker is a Fanmade villain made by Ridleysghost of his Vengence Chronicles series. He is one of the Main villains in Darkness within Shadow, He is an unknown ranked Soldier like Plague and is a cosmic like several other members. He also gets along with Dark Emperor like all other shadowblood soldiers. He is Not seen until the Pandora Arc physically only mentioned or vaguely seen through the other Arc (Darkseeker's artwork on the right. The Credit goes to *Ross-A-Campbell on Deviantart and he Belongs to Ridleysghost.) Appearance Personality Cruel, sadistic, disspassionate, blood-thirsty, cunning, intelligient and insane, little is known about him since he tends to keep to himself, though he does enjoy the company of Majora and and Morgoth, though their relationship is purely buisness related, when he isn't doing anything important, he either performs experiments with his taint or simply stares off into space for hours on end without moving Beyond Light and Darkness History Pandora Arc Odium Clan Arc Chaos Arc Future Arc The Fall of Seraphims Arc The End is Nigh Arc Powers & Abilities Darkseeker is able to lift a mountain easily with his strength, move at the speed of darkness, can survive insane amounts of damage before being vunerable to a seal technique, telekinetic, ageless, unkillable, can change his state of matter, can alter his density to either were he's light enough to go faster then usual or heavy enough to take a much more massive beating then usual before actually taking any damage, has no organs, power over gravity is so great that he can make blackholes if he wished it, can alter parts of or his whole body into various weapons and disguise himself through shapeshifting, can create clones of himself with same powers and abilities as the original though he can make them go supernova if he wants to damage an enemy badly, can absorb a dead body or pieces of a being to gain their powers and skills as well as a power boost, though the bigger the piece or collects more of them, the more developed the powers and skills will be, can posses an unwilling being and torture them or force the being to do something, though the time a being is possessed is dependant on how strong a person's willpower is, can fuse with a willing being, having the abilities of both Darkseeker and the other being as well as increased power, insanity makes him immune to his mind being read, can read minds, can read the future, can project his insanity into others to make it harder for them to fight, can leech off of others for energy, mastery over fire, water, earth, wind, ice, lightning, light and darkness can alter his body to render himself immune to the elements while enhancing his abilities as well, can taint and corrupt other beings and twist them into new creatures and even immensely powerful beings aren't fully immune to it's effects, can adapt to enemy powers and attacks to were he will become resillient or mutate a new ability to counter it, omnipotent and has a high regeneration rate, being able to recover from attacks within a matter of seconds Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Death Generals Category:Fanmade